This invention relates to a connector for use in connecting an object cable such as a coaxial thin wire type cable comprising a plurality of coaxial cables known in the art.
In the object cable of the type, each of the coaxial cables includes a center conductor or a core wire having conductivity, a tubular insulating inner sheath surrounding the core wire, a conductive shield wire surrounding the insulating inner sheath, and an insulating member surrounding the shield wire. The object cable may have a structure such that the coaxial cables are disposed in a flat arrangement with the shield wires partially exposed to form exposed portions. The exposed portions of the shield wires are clamped between a pair of so-called ground bars each of which comprises a metallic plate.
This structure is convenient because the shield wires can collectively be handled via the ground bars. Although each of the coaxial cables is thin, the coaxial cables are collectively kept in the flat arrangement by the ground bars. Thus, this structure is also advantageous in connecting operation to the connector.
However, the coaxial cables have no cladding portion in a specific area which near the edges of the ground bars and will hereinafter be called a boundary area. This results in a problem of insufficient strength of the boundary area. For example, if the objected cable is shaken with respect to the ground bars after being connected to the connector, the coaxial cables might be cut at the boundary area.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cable connector which is adapted for use in connecting a cable with a pair of ground bars and which is capable of preventing a coaxial cable from being cut at an area near corners of the ground bars.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for use in connecting a cable. The connector comprises a contact element to be connected to the cable, an insulator holding the contact element, and a conductive shell covering the insulator. The conductive shell has a holding portion for clamping and holding the cable in cooperation with the insulator.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for use in connecting a cable. The connector comprises a contact element to be connected to the cable, the contact element having a contacting portion for coming in contact with a mating contact element, an insulator holding the contact element, and a conductive shell covering the insulator. The conductive shell has a holding portion for clamping and holding the cable in cooperation with the insulator. The conductive shell comprises a first shell component arranged at a position corresponding to the contacting portion. The first shell component is fixedly held by the insulator. The conductive shell further comprises a second shell component having the holding portion and removably held by the insulator. The first and the second shell components are conductive and electrically connected to each other.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for use in connecting a cable comprising a plurality of coaxial cables. Each of the coaxial cables has a cladding portion and a shield wire covered with the cladding portion. The cladding portion is nonconductive. The shield wire is conductive. The connector comprises a contact element to be connected to the cable, an insulator holding the contact element, a conductive shell covering the insulator and having a holding portion for clamping and holding the cable in cooperation with the insulator, and a pair of ground bars coupled to the insulator for holding the cable therebetween. The ground bars arrange the coaxial cables in parallel to one another. The holding portion holds the cladding portion in cooperation with the insulator. Each of the ground bars is conductive and comes in contact with the shield wires. At least one of the ground bars comes in contact with the conductive shell.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a connector for use in connecting a cable comprising a plurality of coaxial cables. Each of the coaxial cables has a cladding portion, a shield wire covered with the cladding portion, and a core wire which is conductive and insulated from the shield wire. The cladding portion is nonconductive. The shield wire is conductive. The connector comprises a contact element to be connected to the cable, an insulator holding the contact element, a conductive shell covering the insulator and having a holding portion for clamping and holding the cable in cooperation with the insulator, and a pair of ground bars coupled to the insulator for holding the cable therebetween. The ground bars arrange the coaxial cables in parallel to one another. The holding portion holds the cladding portion in cooperation with the insulator. Each of the ground bars is conductive and comes in contact with the shield wires. The contact element comes in contact with the core wire.